


Blue Satin and Black Lace

by sammyswagstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, M/M, Masturbation, Michael in Panties, Narcissism, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Michael, a big chunk of solo michael shower time, brojobs, but pretty close to it, compliment kink, no actual fucking takes place, the rougher stuff is pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyswagstar/pseuds/sammyswagstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford never ever backs down from a dare, even if he's dared to wear women's underwear for a whole day. Besides, he kind of enjoys it. He find out he isn't the only one sexually frustrated by the dare.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one with panty kink, masturbating Michael Clifford, and rough Mashton bro-sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Satin and Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this.... IIIII wrote this. My tumblr is lesbianclifford ummm this is really just self-indulgent panty kink and masturbating Michael and kinky mashton.

"Who's the best looking in the band?"

Calum answered in less than a second. "Me. Obviously."

"You can't pick yourself!" Argued Luke, who had asked the question.

"But it's the right answer. I chose truth. Do you want me to lie? Do you want me to lie and break the rules?"

"I want you to be fair and answer!"

"My incredible good looks and rugged features already make this unfair."

Michael snorted. "Did you just describe yourself as having 'rugged features'?"

"You're just jealous," Calum smirked and leaned his head onto Ashton's shoulder who sat on the couch next to him. Luke was sitting on the table across from them and Michael laid on his stomach on the floor of the bus.

"He's not gonna answer," Ashton shook his shoulder, forcing Calum off of him.

"Truth or dare..." Calum looked at each of his band mates before smirking at Michael. "Mikey?"

"Dare," Michael replied lazily, his disinterest apparent by the way he tap-tapped at his phone.

Everyone was silent while Calum thought. Daring Michael was impossible because the guitarist would do literally anything if it was posed as a dare. He had no shame and too much pride- a dangerous combination that meant that even if he put up a fight, he would never back down.

"Calum dares you to wear panties all day tomorrow." Ashton blurted out. Michael dropped his phone and looked up, shock and mild disgust on his face. Ashton just giggled.

"I'm not doing that. Besides Calum didn't-"

"I dare you to do that. Yeah." Calum piped up.

"Fuck you guys," Michael laughed, still convinced they were joking.

"We can pick you out a pair from the ones thrown onstage tonight," Ashton said, and when he laughed again it was more like an evil cackle.

"I'm not wearing- no! Just no!" He shook his head then flopped his face down into the carpet. After one sniff of the dirty floor, he thought better of it and lifted his head up again.

"Is it cause it's not punk rock?" Ashton teased and Michael scoffed.

"No! It's because you want me to wear women's underwear! I'm not doing it. Luke, truth or dare?"

"Oh, uh, dare."

And the game continued. And Michael forgot all about the dare.

Until right after their show when he was getting his mic-pack and other various wires undone and removed. Ashton was doing the same when a crewmember walked off the stage and handed the drummer a pile of panties. Michael’s face turned as red as his hair.

"No," Michael said sternly. Ashton held up the first pair, a hot pink thong. All the boys laughed except for Michael, "I don't even know how to put those on."

Ashton handed them off to the same crewmember- whose stupid smirk was worse than Ashton’s- and uncrumpled another pair. They were purple and had the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles printed on them. Michael’s jaw dropped. If he had to wear a pair, those wouldn’t be so bad. They were absolutely tiny though. “Those won’t fit me.”

The band started to head back to the dressing room and Ashton carried the underwear with him. At first it had looked like a lot, but there were only a few pairs left. The fact that girls were throwing _any_ panties though, made Michael realize how legit his band really was.

“What’s the matter?” Asked Calum, “Scared they won’t fit around your monstrous cock?”

“That’s exactly it,” Michael smiled smugly even when Calum thumped the back of his head and called him a prick. Ashton threw them onto one of the couches and tossed some blue ones at Michael.

“Wear those ones,” He ordered and Michael held them up. He was blushing so damn hard, and he hated himself for it. If he was supposed to follow through with this dumb dare he knew that he had to own it.

The panties were deep blue and made of a weird, but crazy soft material he’d never felt before. The edges were all black lace, too, and upon closer inspection of the backside he saw that a fan had written on them with sharpie. Michael squinted and read the writing, "Ashton, I’ll suck your drumstick." He made a disgusted noise and dropped them on the floor, but all the other boys were laughing hysterically.

"I'm _definitely_ not wearing those." Michael frowned. The rest of his bandmates had already started stripping out of their sweaty clothing so Michael followed suit.

"You have to," Calum insisted. "It was a dare."

"You can't be fucking serious. We have a show tomorrow night."

"Are you gonna back down from a dare?"

"It's just a stupid game-"

"It’ll mean you lose the game."

Calum and Michael stared each other down, still practically naked until Ashton made a comment about homosexual tension that made Luke snicker.

"Fine." Michael grumbled and everyone froze, looking over at him, "I'll wear the damn underpants."

He tugged on a fresh pair of pants and shoved the panties into his back pocket, making sure they were tucked in all the way. He didn’t even glance at the remaining options that Ashton had brought back with him.

"Fuck you guys." He said and then repeated it louder just to make sure everyone heard him. "Fuck. You. Guys."

The next morning on the bus could only be described as loud. Michael ran into the lounge yelling his head off. He had taken to the underwear quite well, which was more fun for the other boys too. Michael danced about in nothing but the panties and his strange buzz was appreciated, but unexpected. He and Ashton had stayed up late after the show to boil the underwear in the coffeemaker just in case- and then ‘break’ the small appliance so they’d get a new one- and Michael had grumbled the entire time about how much he hated his friends or about how he was leaving the band after this. But there wasn’t anything awkward about the way Michael strutted through the bus as if it were a catwalk. He even struck a pose for Ashton who snapped a photo with his phone. The only way they could tell he may have been remotely embarrassed was when he whispered seriously to Ashton, “Don’t post that, please.”

Other than that, though, he soaked in the wolf-whistles the other boys sent his way. In his mind, he deserved to be appreciated for following through with the ridiculous dare. The panties left very little to the imagination; They were a little snug and Michael was continuously picking at his wedgie. Not to mention the way the front the fabric stretched around the bulge they weren't constructed to hold. The lace was a little scratchy at his hip bones and a curly bush of hair stuck out the top of the panties. Despite all this, however, Michael made it work.

Once everyone had had their fill, Ashton told him to go get dressed and as Michael walked by to get to his things, Ashton delivered a playful smack to his ass. He normally would have reacted by putting up one finger in the air or trying to hit Ashton back, but neither of them was expecting the small whimper that escaped from Michael’s mouth. The panty-clad boy froze immediately and looked back to see if Ashton had heard, and unfortunately for Michael, he had. He tried to shrug in response to Ashton’s raised eyebrows, but it wasn’t enough for the other boy and Michael had to stutter out a, “You surprised me.” He quickly scampered off, leaving Ashton stunned.

Michael wore the panties for the rest of the day as he was ordered to and sometimes one of his band mates would tug at his waistband and look down his pants just to make sure. He always batted their hands away insisting he hadn’t taken them off and every time someone teased him about _liking_  to wear them, he would scoff and tell them to fuck off. The only person who wasn’t extremely annoying about it was Ashton, but after their small encounter with each other this morning, it just set Michael even more on edge.

The truth was, maybe he didn’t mind wearing the underwear. After all, the material was really soft, and he’d never worn anything like that against all his bits before. If people made men’s underwear that felt like it, he’d wear it all the time. Not only that, but with the constant shows and promoting they’ve been doing Michael hadn’t gotten laid in what felt like centuries and he never even had the time to get himself off. The way the panties rode up into his ass was annoying at first, but after he’d gotten used to it, he could feel the smooth fabric warm against his hole and _damn_  it’s been long since he’d jerked off, but it’s been even longer since he’d fingered himself. He rarely did it on tour, just out of respect for the three boys he bunked with.

He couldn’t believe himself for being so affected by the panties, but he blamed it on his sexual frustration and plastered on his fake grin as he went on throughout the day. Calum had this overwhelming need to tell _everyone_ he talked to that Michael was wearing women’s underwear and Michael hated him for it, until Ashton showed the picture and the other person would say something like ‘you pull it off’ or ‘aw you look so pretty’. And even though it was teasing, Michael would beam because the compliments actually turned him on even more than the underwear did.

He had to actually try to keep a _boner_ down onstage because the thought of wearing panties in front of a crowd of people made him squirm so much that the underwear was constantly rubbing against him. He took it out on Calum, since technically this whole thing was Calum’s fault. He messed with the bassist’s mic stand, he poked him while he sang, and teased him until Calum had to angrily mouth ‘stop’ for Michael to get the message.

That night they were at a hotel and each boy had their own room which was always nice. Especially because Michael was already planning a romantic evening with a special someone named his hand. As soon as he hastily said goodnight to the boys- “I’m so ready to put on _real_ underpants. ‘Night, boys.”- he was slamming his door and stripping out of all his clothes. He started the shower and palmed himself through the panties while he waited for the water to get hot. Usually he’d just wank in the shower and then go to bed, but he had bigger plans for this evening. Michael kicked the panties out of the bathroom and stepped under the stream of water.

It was too good getting a hand around himself after suffering through the day he had. All of his pent up sexual frustration had led to what felt like one of the hardest boners he’d ever had. He didn’t even bother with washing up- why kid himself when he knew fully well that the reason for the shower was not to shampoo his hair. Even though he was aching for it, Michael wanted to tease himself first so he splayed a tattooed hand across his chest and delighted in the way a chill rippled down his spine even under the hot water. His other hand was on his thigh, nails digging into the flesh and then dragging up, scratching his skin. His own fingers traced circles around his nipples then pinched them after they’d gotten hard.

“God,” he breathed out when he finally touched himself. He worked one hand on his cock, the other on his balls. No one knew better than him just the way he liked it, but he imagined it was somebody else touching him anyway. He shut his eyes and went to his go-to fantasies, supermodels and sexy video game characters. That cute girl at the show, pressed so close up against the barricade that her cleavage was sitting on top of it, almost spilling onto the other side. He also started picturing his favorite gay porn videos, too, and the new member of their tour team who always lifts the heaviest boxes whenever Michael’s around and one time offered to buy Michael a drink. It was good, but it wasn’t enough.

He started thinking about the underwear, the way it felt smooth against all the right places and the way the lace looked against his sharp hip bone. He thought about the boys seeing him in it, whistling and telling him he was pretty. Michael moaned. He thought about Ashton’s hand on his ass, spanking him. His imagination ran away from him and all he could think about was stretching across the drummer’s lap, wearing that damned thong and being hit over and over again.

He didn’t realize he’d gotten carried away until he was leaning back against the wall of the shower and rubbing a finger around his entrance. _Ashton_ did that to him. Not intentionally, but fuck his band mate for wrecking him with a bit of physical contact that had lasted less than a second. 

“Shit,” he muttered and slowed down, leaving his head spinning as he shut off the water and grabbed the plush hotel towel. He dried his hair and hung the towel back up before walking back into the room. He was all set to pull up a porn video on his laptop and just fuck himself to sleep, but his foot tangled in something on his way to the bed and Michael looked down to see bright blue. He bent down and put the panties back on, sliding them up slowly so he could feel the silky smooth against his legs.

He sucked in a deep breath as he adjusted them around his hard-on. They felt ten times more amazing when he was this sensitive and his fattened cock only made the fit tighter. Michael didn’t even bother with his laptop when he settled above the covers of his bed and began to rub himself over the fabric of the panties. There was no need for porn when he had the magic blue panties. Before he got too into it, though, he forced himself up and over to his suitcase for the lube he traveled with. He opened the pouch of his bag with several condoms, but no lube. Frowning, Michael checked the main section, burrowing through his clothes but to no avail.

Weighing his options, he decided to fuck it and just ask Ashton for some since their rooms were attached and the drummer probably had something he could use. As long as Michael pretended like he hadn’t just been masturbating to thoughts of his best friend, Ashton wouldn’t know what a pervert he was. Michael timidly knocked on the door between the two rooms and as he waited for a response he considered putting on some sweatpants or something. Just when he thought Ashton was asleep- he would have cried if that were the case, he needed his fingers up own ass so badly- the drummer opened the door.

Michael smiled in greeting and ignored the red blush across Ashton’s cheeks. The way his hair stuck to his forehead made Michael think that Ashton must have taken a shower too. especially since he was mostly naked. He tried not to let his eyes wander too far down the bare chest in front of him especially while he was sporting a hard-on that had refused to let up even while looking through his things and waiting for Ashton. Clearing his throat, Michael got straight to the point. “Can I borrow some lube?”

Ashton’s face turned even redder and he nodded, stepping aside so Michael could enter the hotel room, almost identical to his own. _He knows_ , Michael panicked and ventured a few steps forward. As he walked by, Michael noticed that Ashton was a little out of breath and as soon as he saw the lube, uncapped and on the nightstand he put the pieces together and realized that Ashton was spending his free time the same way Michael was. He glanced down and could see Ashton’s entire length outlined even in the baggy pants. Which was a bit of relief considering Michael had been fearing Ashton was now a mind reader and knew about his weird, new fantasy.

“Why are you still wearing those?” Ashton asked, and Michael’s eyes flicked back up to the other’s face.

“What?” He questioned back, face full of confusion more than anything else.

“The underwear. You could’ve taken them off by now.”

“I could have…” he followed Ashton’s gaze all the way down to his own crotch where the only piece of clothing he had on was doing little to hide his arousal. Now it was Michael’s turn to blush. “Guess I just like ‘em,” He muttered and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Ashton could see the Sharpie message across Michael’s ass. “Well, uh. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Ashton blinked, Michael’s voice snapping him out of whatever trance he’d found himself in. “I like them, too.” He blurted out and added a laugh which made Michael wonder if he was joking or not.

“You do?" He sort of had figured as much, though. Ashton had been weird about the whole thing since he came up with the dare for Michael to wear them. He didn't really question it, but now Michael assumed Ashton had a thing for guys in panties. He wasn't judging. Michael had a thing for wearing panties, apparently.

Ashton nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the ground. "I like them on you," he admitted slowly and Michael saw this heading into a territory weirder than a guy in women’s underwear asking his best mate for some lube so he could fuck himself. Hard to believe it got stranger than that, if he was being honest. But he stayed put, kind of curious to see what Ashton would say next. The compliment had gone straight to his head- and his dick- and any sort of rational thought he possessed disappeared to make room for his inflating ego. Even though he had heard Ashton, he whispered, "What'd you say?"

"The, uh, the panties." Ashton nodded towards them, trying to sound as casual as possible for a situation like the one they found themselves in. "I like 'em. On you. You look really good."

"I could stay?" Michael offered and Ashton choked on nothing. "I mean, if you like it so much do you want to look at me while you get off?"

Michael loved the idea of being better than porn, because Ashton was right; he did look damn good in those panties. He glanced over his shoulder at the mirror in the corner and could see the contrast of the black and blue fabric against his pale ass. His eyes zeroed in on the message written there too and Michael smirked. He wouldn't mind sucking Ashton's drumstick. He'd been told he gave the best blowjobs on earth by one Mr. Harry Styles. It was something he had bragged to his boys about for a week and even then reminded everyone whenever the subject of cocksucking came up.

"You know I've been told I give the world’s best blowjob. I can do you a little favor, you know, one friend to another." He offered, feeling bold. He was on fire, why stop now? He was this close to getting the sexual encounter he’d been dying for.

Ashton seemed like he had forgotten how lungs worked. "You want to give me a blowjob?"

"A bro-job," Michael corrected and that cracked a smile out of the other boy. They both were still incredibly nervous, but neither one had any intentions of backing out. That would have been too easy. To keep up appearances, Ashton pretended to consider and sat down on the bed, hunched over. He adjusted himself slightly in his pants and Michael watched shamelessly.

"Yeah okay." It was so quiet that Michael almost missed it. Of course, Ashton said yes. Who would refuse a mouth on their hard-on, especially from 'the best'? Ashton added on a little louder, "Only if you really want to."

"I do," Michael nodded and his head was spinning again as he approached where Ashton was sitting and got down on his knees. He looked up to Ashton to make sure _he_ was alright with it still and then he slipped Ashton's sweatpants down and helped get them all the way off.

This was the point of no return. Usually a favor between friends was just some hand stuff or something but this was the whole thing. Cock in mouth, mouth on cock. Actually, Michael wasn't sure if there was a 'usually'. He'd never done these types of things just to be a good friend before. There wasn’t anything to be weird about, right?

"Why do you like to wear them?" Ashton asked before Michael could do anything. He looked up and could tell the other boy was genuinely curious.

"I think I look good in them. They're soft and they feel good, too, but mostly they make me feel pretty." He hadn't meant to say about half of that and he had no idea where that last part came from. He's never really been a kinky guy. The only person who was ever really adventurous in bed with him was Harry but that fling had been a whirlwind that just left Michael standing and thinking 'what just happened?' And panties were never involved.

"You are pretty in them," Ashton nodded and his erection was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He used his hand to gently guide the tip towards Michael's mouth. And yeah, this was happening and when Michael kitten licked at what was offered to him, Ashton thought he was going to explode on Michael's face right then and there. That was a nice image, actually. "When I'm done, can I cum on your face?"

Michael looked like he was about to object so Ashton quickly added, "I think you'd look really good. With my jizz on your pretty pink lips." And that did the trick because Michael was nodding and swatting Ashton's hand off himself. He started with a few tentative pumps, but Ashton's broken breathing was a good indication that this was okay.

Michael wasn't exactly sure how they had ended up here, but it had something to do with some underwear and his own narcissism. He tentatively wrapped his lips around Ashton, but reminded himself that Ashton was expecting something mind-numbingly awesome. He took the other boy in deeper, then, and glanced up just in time to see Ashton biting down on his fist. Michael shut his eyes and tried to focus. He wanted Ashton to talk some more, say how good he was doing so he kicked it up a notch and relaxed his throat in order to take in as much as he could.

Michael prided himself on how deep he could actually swallow Ashton considering his friend was a little bigger than most cocks he's taken down his throat. But suddenly, Ashton had a tight hold of his hair and was yanking him off. Michael thought he'd done something wrong until he felt hot clumps of cum hit his face. He looked up at Ashton, his mouth slack and head aching slightly from the grip in his hair. He'd never seen his friend like that before, all sweaty and red with his mouth forming a perfect 'o' and Michael realized that _he_ had done that. He was the one who made Ashton come apart and he couldn't help the lazy smile that was forming on his face.

Michael was going to brag about how good he was at giving blow-jobs, but Ashton beat him to it. "You really are good at that. Sorry I didn't last long... I was already pretty worked up." He chuckled and slid the hand in Michael's hair down to his cheek and Michael could feel Ashton's thumb swiping at some of cum on his lips. His breath hitched as Ashton slowly pushed his thumb into his mouth and he obediently clamped his lips together and sucked. For the first time, Michael realized he was palming himself through the blue fabric of his underwear and it was as if only just then he was feeling it.

"You really like sucking cock, huh?" Ashton asked and it was clear he had seen Michael touching himself too. Sex was by no means anything foreign to him, but _th_ _is_  was all new to Michael. He'd never seen Ashton's eyes stare so hungrily and he'd never heard Ashton's voice in that tone, but he'd be damned if he wasn't a horny teenage boy who was turned on by it all. In a second, that Ashton was gone and his familiar dork was back. The older boy stood up and walked to the bathroom saying something about, "Get something to clean you up."

Michael licked his lips as best he could, just watching Ashton as his brain tried to catch up with everything that was happening. He stood up when the other boy came back and he accepted the towel. When his face was clean, Ashton kissed him, giving him pause. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, yet it took him a moment before actually pushing Ashton away. He thought they were keeping things friendly.

“I’m going to return the favor, okay?” Ashton murmured and guided Michael by the shoulders onto the bed. He was confused but not opposed. That was fair.

“I don’t know, are _you_ the world’s best at sucking cock?” He teased and Ashton laughed as he grabbed the bottle of lube. Michael’s smirk disappeared.

“I don’t think anyone’s as good as you,” Ashton said deliberately and Michael knew he was done for since Ashton figured out he loved being complimented. “Besides, who said I was going to suck you off?”

Michael’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched Ashton climb onto the bed too. The other boy was by his ear whispering, “If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” But Michael was nodding and he thought maybe he’d added a ‘please’ in there somewhere but he couldn’t be sure. After that, the little bit of Ashton he was used to disappeared and the sex god from earlier returned.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Ashton asked, voice rough and demanding. He frowned when Michael didn’t respond. “Answer me,” He held up the lube, “This is was what you came here for?”

Again Michael didn’t say anything. He was still in shock. Suddenly, Ashton grabbed his chin and lifted his head up off the pillows. A small squeak of surprise slipped out between his lips and Ashton smirked. “Yeah,” Michael answered, breathlessly. He involuntarily pushed his hips up off the bed trying and failing to find some sort of friction.

“What for?”

“What?” Michael was finding it harder and harder to answer the questions especially because Ashton had one hand pressing his hips firmly against the bed.

“What’d you want it for?”

“What do you think I wanted it for?” He whined, but was too frazzled to come up with anything more sarcastic than that. He tried to buck up again, but all he could do was squirm underneath Ashton. He let out a small sigh of frustration when the lube was set down, but then Ashton was grabbing his hair and pulling his head back and Michael _moaned_.

“You like it pretty rough, huh?” Ash asked and Michael responded by blushing deep red and screwing his eyes shut.

“Please, Ash,” he panted out and bucked his hips up so violently that even Ashton couldn’t hold him down. He thought he heard a ‘sorry’ but it was echoey and distant. Michael opened his eyes to make sure he wasn’t having an out of body experience or anything, but nope he was still staring at the ceiling and Ashton was still tugging on his hair- the sting sent warmth straight down to his twitching cock- and the only new development was the tongue on his neck followed by teeth on his jaw. Michael was gripping at the sheets of Ashton’s bed and practically writhing. “Please,” he repeated desperately, “You gotta- you have to- come on, do something please.”

Ashton moved up to his ear and whispered, “I like it when you beg, princess.” Michael was pretty sure he could cum just from Ashton’s words at this point, but he knew that wouldn’t nearly be as satisfying as whatever his friend had planned to ‘pay him back’ with. He had enough self-control to at least wait until he was being touched, but if Ashton kept this up maybe he would surprise himself.

Michael blinked because suddenly the burn of his scalp was gone and, as far as he could tell, Ashton had disappeared in thin air. But no. He looked down and there was Ashton between his legs.

“Flip over,” Ashton ordered and Michael did so, never once thinking that he may have been in over his head until Ashton spoke again, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Michael choked out because this new position was great for him. He was already grinding down on the bed, so focused on the sinful friction that he forgot Ashton was there until the other boy was pushing the panties out of the way and rubbing a cold finger against his entrance. Michael gasped and stopped moving his hips except to angle them back towards Ashton. It wasn’t long before Ashton was pushing past the tight ring of muscles and Michael let himself get lost in the feeling. This really was all he had wanted; the panties, blowjob, and Ashton were all just bonuses.

He tried to focus on the finger that was now sliding in and out of him with ease, but it got to the point where it wasn’t enough and Michael was begging for more. Not just more stretch, but he needed Ashton to say something dirty or pull his hair or something like he’d been doing before.

“Ash,” he gasped out when the long fingers inside of him scissored. He almost forgot what he was about to say. “Be… be rough again.”

He could tell his request was being processed since it took a few moments for Ashton to do something. The other boy even slowed his hand which had Michael whining and doing most of the fucking himself. Then suddenly came a _smack_ and Michael heard it before he felt it. The sting on his ass didn’t come right away, but when it did he cried out. There wasn’t much concern necessary when it came to noise level, but Michael still bit down on the corner of the nearest pillow.

When Ashton asked him if it was okay, Michael just nodded vigorously and was thankful he didn’t have to ask again before the older boy’s hand came down on him harder, this time on the other cheek. The noises he were making were obscene and just like Ashton, Michael wasn’t going to last long. That was the problem when you were young and deprived of sex for 99% of your time.

“Not gonna last,” he muttered, voice muffled by the pillow in his mouth now soaked with drool. It would have grossed him out if he wasn’t in an absolutely euphoric state at the moment. When he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Ashton proved him wrong by adding one more finger to glide along with the rest. He felt the bed shifting, but didn’t understand until Ashton’s face was right next to his and the other boy’s hot breath was hitting his jaw.

Michael closed his eyes so he didn’t see the fingers when they wrapped around his throat, but as soon as they did his eyes snapped open and he was staring straight into Ashton’s. It looked like his friend was about to check with him if this was okay, just like he’d been doing the whole time. But before he could ask, the answer came and Michael did, too. He was struggling for air as he rode out his high by grinding onto the bed. He could feel the wetness quickly turn sticky beneath him.

As soon as Michael’s orgasm was over, Ashton removed his fingers, snapping the back of the panties back into place. Michael rolled over onto his side to see his band mate gazing at him in awe. He furrowed his eyebrows; it wasn’t as if he’d just done backflips or anything. “What?”

“That was incredible, Mikey,” Ashton gushed and Michael felt his already burning face get even hotter. “You look really good like that. Dressed up and fucked out.”

“Stop or I’ll cum again,” he teased, but in actuality the kind words really did make him feel good. Michael reached up to rub his eyes and found that at some point he must have been crying because his eyes and cheeks were wet with tears. He was still shaking from coming when he sat up, but Ashton wasn’t making any moves to help him. In fact, when Michael looked around, Ashton seemed to have vanished.

The drummer came in through the bathroom door with two luxury bathrobes, one on his body and one in his hand. When he got back to the bed, Ashton picked up the towel from the floor that he’d used earlier to clean up with and held it out. Michael took it and silently wiped himself off before standing up. Ashton held the robe open with his chin held eye.

“For his royal hiney,” Ashton said with a joking smile when Michael slipped his arms into the sleeves. They both looked slightly ridiculous, two boys sporting fancy hotel robes and after-sex glows. They stood about awkwardly until Michael cleared his throat and turned back for his room.

“Aren’t you gonna say thank you or something?” Ashton asked with a shit-eating grin that made Michael just flip him off. “Hey, be nice to the guy who just finger-fucked you.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I gave you a blowjob, we’re even. I don’t have to be nice to anyone.”

Now he was right in the doorway, hand on the knob and ready to close the door behind him so he could finally go to sleep. But Ashton kept calling him back. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re not gonna tell people about this, right?”

Michael just shrugged. Really he would be fine dealing with all the details in the morning. “I won’t if you don’t.”

“Okay.” Ashton seemed to have something else on his mind, though, so before Michael said good night he urged the other boy to say what he had to say. “Do you think we could do this again sometime?”

Michael was taken aback that time and wasn’t really sure how to answer the question. He must have taken too long to respond, because Ashton ducked his head down embarrassedly and muttered a “nevermind.”

“No,” Michael said, “Not nevermind. I’m, uh, down. We can definitely do this again. Maybe even a little more.”

The way Ashton lit up was indication that he would now be able to rest easy. The two said their goodnights and Michael went back into his own room. He took off the soiled panties and tossed them in the pile with the rest of his dirty clothes. If it weren’t for that pair of underwear, he probably would be just as sexually frustrated as he always was and Michael supposed he had Calum to thank for his dare. Or Ashton for coming up with it. Or Luke for suggesting they play truth or dare in the first place.

Or maybe he would just thank himself for being incredibly seductive and good at blowing dudes. Yeah, thank _me_ , Michael thought as he shucked off the robe and climbed naked into his own bed. His laptop sat unused on the floor and Michael saw it when he reached to turn off the light. Porn could not do what Ashton Irwin could. He knew he’d dreaming about what just happened for a long time, but at least now he knew if he ever needed a helping, Ashton would be right next door or in the bunk over.


End file.
